


[Podfic of] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

by were_duck



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Con Artists, Finale spoilers, Gen, Hijinks, Humor, IPRE crew feels, Lunar Interlude, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Siblings, lup and taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: It's her first Candlenights back in her body, and Lup is determined to cling to wonder twins tradition.





	[Podfic of] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052793) by [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck). 



> This fic and podfic was created for Growlery for ~~Candlenights~~ #ITPE 2017! 
> 
> Before the #ITPE challenge gifts were sent out, not one but TWO excellent podfics of the story were posted! Please check out the podfics by [revolutionaryjo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13118340) and [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136676)!
> 
> THANK YOU to the tireless mods of #ITPE! This has always been one of my very favorite exchanges to participate in, and this year was no exception. <3podfic fandom<3

From [twitter.com profile] were_duck, for [twitter.com profile] cryingonsundays

Cover artwork by: akamine_chan  
Podbook compiled by: bessyboo  
Title: Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)  
Authors: were_duck  
Fandom: The Adventure Zone  
Pairing: Barry Bluejeans/Lup  
Length: 0:19:09  
Downloads: [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0122.zip) | [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0123.zip)


End file.
